


Jealousy

by Chatfics_for_life



Series: ShikiTsuba Married AU [1]
Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, OOC(?), dinner date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chatfics_for_life/pseuds/Chatfics_for_life
Summary: Shiki was always so busy with work that Tsubasa went to Rikka for help. It seems that mothers really do know best.





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Tsukipro.
> 
> Also, this was an extremely rushed fic so there may be a lot of flaws and this story may suck balls.
> 
> I procrastinate whenever I don't know how to continue... I know that's bad but I just can't break that stupid habit...
> 
> So do read at your own risk.
> 
> EDIT (14/6/2018): I edited the spacing in this fanfic. I don't know why I thought the spacing were a good idea at first, but the more I look at them, the more it irks me. Sorry for the sudden change, everything else is the same though.

"... So in other words, you're jealous of a bunch of papers?"

"Dai-chan!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was just an ordinary winter day in February. The members of SolidS were given a rare day off, and due to the recent tiring workloads, all of the members decided to just stay in their dormitory and relax for the day.

All except one, of course.

When it comes to the leader of SolidS, Shiki has never actually rested throughout his whole working life. He is always working one way or another, be it indoors or outdoors. He loved creating music, especially when they were for SolidS. Although, that did not mean he would not give it his all when he needed to compose for another group. It happens often, the president would request Shiki to compose songs for units other than SolidS. This was part of the reason why he was always working with little to no rest, always stressed out and eventually becoming a workaholic.

This was also the reason why Tsubasa could not help but get upset at Shiki from time to time.

Due to his work, Shiki did not have much time to spend with his teammates, let alone any alone time with Tsubasa. The blond understood that the reason Shiki works so tirelessly everyday was all for SolidS, and that he wanted SolidS continue to shine as brightly as they are now, always burning with a flaming passion that only gets hotter each day. He understood that Shiki was doing this for the future of SolidS.

Tsubasa understood all that. He really did.

He just hoped that they had more time to spend with each other, that Shiki did not have to be so busy with work all the time. He could not even remember the last time they had a date together, and that only made Tsubasa more displeased. 

The blond really missed spending time with the leader, despite never admitting it. Now that Valentine's Day was around the corner, he's desire has only gotten stronger. However, when he secretly peeked into Shiki's room and saw the usual scene of Shiki still working at his desk, Tsubasa blurted out the first nonsensical thing that came into his mind.

"You're cheating on me!"

Startled, Shiki swiftly turned his chair around to look at the golden haired man standing by his door. Dumbstruck, he stared at Tsubasa wide-eyed.

"... What?"

"Don't try to act innocent! I saw what you did last night and all the nights before!"

"... You mean my work?"

"Yes!"

"... My work... That only consisted of pencils, erasers and papers?"

"Exactly, jerkface!"

"..."

After a seconds of silence, Tsubasa was able to control his breath and calm himself down. Seeing that Shiki still seemed to be confused, Tsubasa spoke once again.

"Look, I just... It's just been a really long time since we last hung out together. You never seem to have time to hang out or spend time with us anymore. You always indulge yourself in your work that we don't even know how and when to open up to you. You're spending so much time doing your work when..."

Looked away in embarrassment, Tsubasa spoke softer.

"... When I'm supposed to be your... b- boyfriend... You make me feel neglected, y-you know..."

"Tsubasa..."

"... Aah, so annoying! I hate you, Shiki!"

Before Shiki could say anything, Tsubasa stomped back to his room, slamming and locking the door.

"..."

After a minute or two, Shiki finally blinked and asked himself, "... What was that about?"

Still trying to process everything that just happened out of the blue, he caught a glimpse of his mobile phone which had its screen turned on.

_1:47a.m._

_Monday, 12 February 2018_

"... Oh."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Look, I understand why you would be angry at Shiki, but even I would have been clueless as to how to react when someone acted like you did." Tsubasa's blue haired childhood friend, Dai replied.

"I know. Of course I know that. I also don't even know why I just snapped at that moment..." Tsubasa sighed.

Rikka petted Tsubasa's head gently, "There, there. Perhaps you were feeling too lonely and you just needed an emotional outlet at the time. It happens to the best of us, so you don't have to be so harsh on yourself."

"Rikka... Rikka!" Tsubasa threw himself onto Rikka, hugging the feminine man tightly.

"You're spoiling him too much, Rikka."

"Hmm... That may be true, but don't you think an honest Tsubasa is the cutest Tsubasa?"

"Rikka... You're so sweet..."

As if oblivious to the short conversation Rikka and Dai were having, Tsubasa continued to snuggle up against Rikka.  Chuckling, Rikka held him closer before a bulb light up in his mind.

"Hey, Tsubasa, since Shiki made you upset, don't you think he deserves to feel his share of jealousy?"

"...?"

Confused, Tsubasa looked up, his golden eyes meeting Rikka's pink ones. The latter chuckled as he told his plan to the two youngest members of the team.

"... So? What do you think?" 

"Besides sounding like an overused cliche method in romance stories, that does sound interesting to try out... Will this plan really work, though?"

"We won't know unless we give it a try."

"I only know I want no part in this."

"Aww don't be such a spoilsport, Dai-chan~"

"I told you to stop calling me that. Besides, this might even make the situation worse."

"I don't think so, Dai. Since it's Shiki, I know he'll handle all kinds of situations calmly."

"Even so, the idea still sounds rather ridiculous to me."

"Come on, Dai-chan! ... Or perhaps, you're jealous that Rikka has to spend more time with me than you for a few days?"

"Wha-"

"Dai-chan, how cute~"

"Shut up! That's not it!"

"... Anyway, does it sound like a plan or no?"

"I'm in~"

"Sigh..."

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was the next day, just two days before Valentine's Day. After getting himself ready, Shiki headed to the common room to have his breakfast. Once he stepped inside, he saw Dai yawning on the couch, while Tsubasa and Rikka were in the kitchen, making and occasionally eating some onigiri.

"Ah, good morning, Shiki."

"Good morning, Dai, Rikka, Tsubasa."

"Good morning, Shiki."

"Mmf mhmm." Tsubasa replied with a stuffed mouth.

"Tsubasa, you have some rice at the side of your mouth." Rikka pointed out.

"Mm, mmhm?"

"Don't talk while your mouth is full. Geez, I'll get it for you."

After saying that, Rikka leaned in closer to Tsubasa and used his thumb to remove the rice at the corner of the blond's mouth.

"There."

"Thanks, Rikka~"

Tsubasa pecked Rikka's cheek. Rikka chuckled in reply.

"... Aren't you two close early in the morning."

"Oh my, jealous already, Darling~?"

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Fufu~ Breakfast's ready, you guys. Onigiri with salmon fillings, made by Tsubasa and I. Just a simple and healthy breakfast meal."

"It sure was fun making them, though~"

"I agree. We had fun~"

Shiki could not help but glance at them. He was starting to feel uncomfortable with the interactions between Rikka and Tsubasa.

"Let's start eating, then." Shiki said as he sat down on the couch.

Tsubasa and Rikka walked to the couch, each holding a plate of four onigiri. Despite there having more than enough space for Tsubasa to sit down beside Shiki, he chose to sit beside Rikka. Not saying anything, Shiki started eating with the rest. 

Everything seemed normal, except Rikka and Tsubasa were being more affectionate towards each other than usual.

 _Way_ more affectionate.

"Woah, these actually taste real good! I'm proud of myself!"

"You should be. For someone who doesn't usually cook, you did a nice job on these onigiri. Perhaps we should do this more often. It does feel more enjoyable to cook together with someone than to cook alone."

"Yap, you're right. Fufu~ Rikka is so sweet~ I love Rikka~"

Tsubasa went and hugged Rikka. Shiki was starting to get really irritate with the sight, but not a single word about that slipped his mouth. He looked over at Dai, who was awkwardly munching on the onigiri.

After they were done eating, Tsubasa followed Rikka into the kitchen and helped him with the dishes. Dai was about the walk away from the table when Shiki called out to him.

Dai visibly jolted in reply.

"Y-Yeah?"

"I need to speak with you for a while."

Gulping down his saliva, Dai trailed behind Shiki as the latter walked to his own room. After they entered, Shiki closed the door behind them.

"Dai, have you noticed anything off about Rikka and Tsubasa lately?" 

"Wh-Why do you ask?"

"They were unusually intimate with each other earlier, I'm sure you noticed that."

"Well... I don't know. Perhaps they were in a good mood? Today's work isn't going to be tiring, after all."

_Is that really it?_

The purple haired leader had a feeling that the youngest member of the group was hiding something, though he was not sure whether he should ask any further. After all, he knew Dai enough to know that he would not lie without a reason. He did not wish to put Dai on the spot.

"... Also, Valentine's Day is just this Wednesday. Knowing Tsubasa, he could just be looking forward to all the chocolates and messages that would be sent to him by his fans, and knowing that one of his teammates is happy might have made Rikka happy as well."

_Ah, that's right. There was Valentine's Day._

"I guess that makes sense..."

Hearing that reply, Dai let out a sigh of relief. It did not seem like Shiki has heard that as he looked like he was lost in his train of thoughts. Suddenly, his troubled eyes lit up.

"Thanks a lot, Dai!"

Shiki then rushed out of his room, leaving behind Dai who was proud of himself to be able to pull off a lie with little to no problem.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Once the two were done with the dishes, Tsubasa grunted in annoyance.

"Did you see him?! He didn't look the least bit disturbed when I kissed you! He didn't even care at all! What even am I to him?!"

"I'm sure he was disturbed by it, Tsubasa. He just didn't show it. You know how good he is at keeping a poker face."

"Even so, I expected him to at least have a bigger reaction! How can he be so calm about everything?! ...Geez, I guess I shouldn't have expected anything like that out of him. He is Shiki, after all..."

Tsubasa looked up at the ceiling.

"Sometimes, I wonder which is more important to him... His work or me..."

"Don't say that, Tsubasa. You are always first in his heart and you know it. Shiki has just never been good at expressing his emotions openly, so he could easily come off as a cold person. You, as his boyfriend who loves him, should know that well. You shouldn't doubt his love for you."

"You do have a point there... Hey, Rikka, am I being too mean to him? Should I apologise instead?"

"Well-"

"Tsubasa!"

Both of them turned to look at the purple haired man in front of them. 

"I need to speak to you about something privately."

 _"Good luck"_ was what was whispered to Tsubasa by Rikka as the pink haired idol left the kitchen. Once he was out of sight, Shiki immediately asked Tsubasa his question.

"Would you like to go out on a date with me this Wednesday?"

"E-Eh?! Wh-Why so sudden?"

"It's Valentine's Day on that day, so I wanted to take you out on a dinner date. We could be together during the date and have our night all to ourselves. I'm sorry I made you feel neglected. I'll make sure to make up for that on the date." 

Tsubasa looked away from Shiki. Not because he was disappointed, in fact, quite the opposite. He was facing away from Shiki to hide his flushed face. Sure, he wanted more attention from Shiki, but for Shiki to ask him out in a dinner date all of a sudden? He was not prepared for that.

"...S-Sure."

"That's great."

Shiki kissed Tsubasa's forehead. 

"I look forward to our date."

He then proceeded back into his room. 

"..."

Needless to say, Tsubasa's face was burning up.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Two days went by in a blink of an eye, and Tsubasa found himself sitting on one of the two chairs at a table in an extravagant dining restaurant. His heart was pounding so much he could hear the beating in his ear. It was rare for them to have dinner dates together because of their work schedule, so Tsubasa was rather nervous about this date. Although, he was also really looking forward to it.

On the table was a plate of chocolate cake with a glass of red wine at the side. The food tasted delicious, and eating them was sort of able to distract Tsubasa from his nervousness. After eating quietly for a while, Shiki spoke.

"I'm very sorry I made you feel neglected. I didn't mean to hurt you. You're right, it really has been a long time since we last had a date."

"...You already apologised for that two days ago. And, well, I'm sorry too. I know I should have been more understanding towards your work. Since you're our leader and producer, you do have more responsibilities to fulfill."

"And what's with the 'you're cheating on me!' part? I was so shocked I didn't even know how to react."

"D-Don't remind me about that! I really didn't know what got into me! I'm sorry, okay?!"

"Fine. I accept your apology."

"...And I accept yours."

Shiki took in a deep breath before speaking again.

"I said I would make up to you, so I hope a simple dinner date wasn't all you were expecting."

Hearing that, Tsubasa looked up at Shiki.

"What do you mean?"

Shiki then stood up, walked over to Tsubasa and went down on one knee.

"Tsubasa, I really want you to know that I love you. Even though I'm not good at showing it, you have always been really important to me and my whole life. Just being with you made my days so much brighter and sweeter. You even made me remember my love for music, a love that was once lost, and I can't thank you enough for that. I would love to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you be my honey forever?"

Shiki held out a beautiful platinum ring. 

"Tsubasa, will you marry me?"

To say Tsubasa was extremely surprised would be an understatement. Everything went so fast and happened so suddenly that the university student became dumbfounded. A few seconds later, tears started streaming down his face. They were not tears on sadness, though.

They were tears of utter elation.

"Tsubasa...?"

"Yes... Yes! I want to marry you!"

With that, Tsubasa went and clung onto Shiki tightly, sobbing uncontrollably. He was so filled with joy, he did not know what to say. He was no longer Shiki's boyfriend, but Shiki's fiancee. Words just could not describe all the emotions he was feeling at that moment. He could not even calm himself down to speak properly, and he only sobbed harder as Shiki inserted the ring into Tsubasa's ring finger.

However, that was alright because Shiki was hugging him back. They were embracing each other, feeling the warmth that had not been felt for a long time. They were there for each other.

And now, they will always be there for one another forever.

Just like the platinum ring, their love shall last forever. It will have its ups and downs and it may not stay perfect all the time. Nevertheless, they will make sure it was as perfect as can be. They will look past all the imperfections and love each other regardless. Their love will still be beautiful.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Omake:

"It's a happy ending, so it seems."

"Yah. I was worried that more jealousy would worsen our relationships with one another as a team, but it seems I was proven wrong. How did you know it was going to work, though?"

"To be honest, I did not know whether this was going to make things go better or worse. You could say this was a gamble."

"Uwa... That was a dangerous one..."

"Nonetheless, all's well ends well. I'm glad things turned out fine in the end."

"More than fine, in fact. Shiki actually proposed to Tsubasa... I'm sure none of us expected that at all."

"Fufu~ That's true. Perhaps we could do this more often. The times spent with Tsubasa really were fun."

"Rikka..."

"Hm?"

"... Nevermind."

"Dai... Are you still jealous?"

"..."

_Kiss._

"...!"

"I was just joking. You know I love you so much more, right? Dai~?"

"... I love you too, Rikka."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you JudaiTeito for the dinner date + proposal idea~ Guys if you like ShikiTsuba and HajiShun fics then do go check out her ones~ She writes adorable fics :3 In fact, she's the reason I'm even in the ShikiTsuba fandom lol
> 
> You can read her stories here~:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judaiteito/pseuds/Judaiteito
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! Happy Valentines Day to everyone, be it taken or single~
> 
> I spent my Valentine's writing this fic. I literally skipped school and stayed up until 5:07am just to finish this fic. That's how single I am.
> 
> Come join the single club, ladies and gentlemen~
> 
> Feel free to tell me if there are any errors, mistakes, etc.


End file.
